Concert of Danger
by Corona 1
Summary: TV Karol has been invited to play at the opening of the biggest theatre yet. will she accept? and what about when something happens afterwards, involving people she had just met? not exactly the best summary in the world. R R, please!
1. Karol's profile

Hey there guys. I've had this story written down for ages. Since I started college, which was like four years ago/ once again, it stars my OC, Karol. This first chapter is mainly some info about her. Hope y'all like!

Disclaimer- all rights to Gerry and Silvia Anderson and the rest of the team. Only Karol and her 'Bird belongs to me.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Character profile

Name: Karol Ingrid Tracy

Nicknames: Kit, Kitten (the latter is mainly used by Jeff, Scott, John and Virgil.)

Age: 25 (she is John's twin sister)

Appearance:

As Karol is the twin sister of John, she shares some of his appearance. She has shoulder length blonde hair (a little deeper than John's) and indigo eyes. She is of slim build, 5" 7' in height, with only slightly tanned skin.

Personality:

Much like her twin, Karol is a quiet person, keeping herself to herself, but she does have a feisty side. Best not to catch her on a bad day, as she can have quite a temper. She also has a habit of keeping her problems to herself until she reaches a breaking point. Then, and only then, will she talk it over with someone (usually Scott or John). She also suffers stage fright if ever she is to perform in front of others.

Sash colour: Red

Profession: Pilot- Thunderbird 6 (not related to the movie. Thunderbird 6 is an advanced jet similar in shape to a F22.)

Karol is often seen reading, writing or partaking in her biggest passion- playing the violin. Like Virgil on the piano, Karol is a gifted violinist, and has been from an early age. And when she is not seen around the house, she is most definitely on the shoreline, usually just sitting and looking out to sea.

Thanks to her only older brother, Scott, Karol also took to flying quite quickly. In IR, she pilots Thunderbird 6, a sleek, fast jet. Its top speed is 1350 mph, and while it is not as fast as Thunderbird 1, it is the next fastest. Much like her brother's, TB 6 is used mainly for recon missions, though it is not used as often as such. Generally used for faster, lighter support than Thunderbird 2, Thunderbird 6 is most employed for air rescues; capable to hold another jet in flight for long enough to get those in danger, out. However, it cannot be used for jets or planes more than twice its size. For that, Thunderbird 2 is needed.

As brave and fast thinking as her brothers, Kit is always willing to help out in any situation.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey there all. I've had this story written for a while, but I'm tweaking it here and there. It's an old story, so expect some mistakes and for each chapter to be a while before they are uploaded. It's mainly based around my own character of Kit, so I hope you don't mind, and I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All rights to Gerry and Silvia Anderson and the rest of the team. Only Karol, any other characters and her 'Bird belongs to me.

………………………………. Change in time

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' change in place

"Talking"

_Thinking _

"_Reading"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun shone brightly upon the tranquil home of the Tracy family. The Pacific Ocean calmly lapped at the shore and a soft breeze rustled the leaves of the palms and rippled the water of the pool. Inside, the soft melody of a violin could be heard, only to be brought to a screeching stop by a shocked and angry yell.

"GORDON GRISSHOLM TRACY!" Said red haired terror sped laughing towards the pool, a powder covered Scott after him.

"Hahahaha! You can't catch me, big brother!" It was true that the younger aquanaut was faster than the black haired rocket plane pilot, but he forgot one thing- Scott was a fast thinker. Waiting for the exact moment when he knew his younger brother would try his luck and dart past him (which he inevitably did) Scott pounced, grabbing him by the waist and shoving him into the water. Gordon came up coughing and spluttering.

"Hey!"

"Serves you right, Gordo." Gordon's retort was stopped by the sound of the mail plane.

"Someone's getting a letter! C'mon, let's go see!"

"You go and see; I have to go and take another shower, thanks to you. As if coming home covered in soot wasn't bad enough." Gordon giggled a little. Yeah, it had been a successful rescue last night, but it was messy. A fire had broken out in the basement of an apartment block. Everyone was safe, with only a few casualties, but it hadn't exactly left them coming home clean. One thing he was thankful for was the fact that Karol was not a "girlie-girl" (as he called them). She didn't mind getting messy. Practically leaping up the steps of the pool, Gordon quickly dashed inside.

…………………………………………………..

An hour later, everyone was sat around the breakfast table.

"Hmm, only two letters today. There's one for you Alan, and one for you Karol."

"Thanks dad." Alan's was the usual weekly motor racing magazine.

"Thank you, dad." Karol was puzzled over her letter. She rarely subscribed to anything unless she thought it wouldn't waste her time, and it looked too formal to be a letter from a pen friend. So what could it be? Opening it carefully, she began reading, eyes bulging and the colour draining from her face.

"Karol? What is it?" Jeff asked, noting his daughter's reaction.

"I…I can't believe…" she stuttered.

"What?" Virgil asked. She handed the letter over to him, unable to read anymore.

"_To Miss Karol Ingrid Tracy,_

_You have been cordially invited to play at the opening of the New World Theatre in Nova Scotia on the evening of Saturday 15__th__ September at 7:30pm.We ask that you arrive around four that afternoon so that you may be shown your accommodation for the weekend._

_The recording we received of your piece astounded us so much that we have decided that you should be requested to come along as the special guest at this unprecedented event. You may bring with you one other person. We require you to reply by noon of 20__th__ of August…_ but that's in two days!" Shocked silence was all that answered him. Karol sat stock still, deathly pale and seeming about ready to keel over at any moment.

"Karol?" She suddenly snapped out of it.

"I'm not going." Her voice was matter-of-fact and usually not to be argued with, except on this occasion.

"What!? You can't possibly be turning this down!?" Virgil waved a hand over the letter.

"I don't care how big a deal it is, I'm not going. I…I can't go." Scott smiled softly. He knew exactly what was coming next. "I-I've just remembered I'm doing something then." She forced a smile. Virgil sighed.

"Kitten, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You're not going to let a little stage fright get in the way now, are you?"

"Yeah, especially after all the hard work we went through to get you in!" Gordon added, indignantly, before instantly slapping a hand over his mouth. Silence. Heavy silence. "Oops."

"You did…what?" Karol was a quiet person, but her voice was so soft it spoke of murder. Jeff, Tin-Tin and Kyrano wisely left the area.

"Well done, Gordo." Alan stated. He laughed nervously. Karol looked calm, but her deep indigo eyes burned.

"W-well, you see, I, that is, we…"

"Oh no, you're not pulling us into this, Gordon." Virgil crossed his arms.

"But…" Scott took over.

"Basically, Kitten, Gordon thought it would be a good idea to record you while you were playing. Then he read the advert in the paper asking for any artists to send in recordings so that the committee could decide who to have at this concert. And clearly, he thought that it would be a good idea to send it in. Hence the letter." He nodded to the offending piece of paper now resting on the table in front of the middle brother. Karol slumped, suddenly seeming rather tired. There was silence once again.

"You all knew about it, didn't you?" she asked after a while. Looking up, she observed the sheepish, guilty faces of her brothers. "And none of you thought that you would tell me?"

"Well…" Alan started. Virgil rested his hand on hers.

"Just think about, Kitten. Ok?" She nodded. Her brothers were right. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She had been asked to play at the opening of what was claimed to be the biggest theatre to ever be built. If it wasn't for her stage fright, she would jump at the chance, but she never had been big on being centre of attention. In an orchestra with anything from twenty to nearly a hundred people sat around her, fine. By her self, in front of possible thousands, if not millions… she shivered.

………………………………………………………..

Karol had thought about it. Almost a day later, with the red-haired troublemaker staying out of her way, she thought about it, weighing the odds and setting her fear aside.

That evening, Jeff visited her in her room. He had let his four sons and his daughter sort it out between themselves, but now he saw that his opinion was needed to help steer her decision along, in either direction. He knocked, waiting for the all clear before entering.

"Kitten? Is everything alright?" Karol was sat at her desk, looking at the photo of her mother. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, dad, everything's fine." Placing the photo gently back onto the desk next to the teddy of the small boy she hadn't been able to save, she swung round to face her father. "I'm just a little upset, that's all."

"Why? What is it?" Jeff sat on the edge of his daughters carefully made bed. She sighed.

"Everyone knew about what Gordon had done, but none of you told me about it. And before you say anything, I understand why. It's just I feel a little…"

"Betrayed." Karol looked up at her father. He smiled softly. "Kitten, all I'm going to say is that this is your decision and yours alone. No one can make it for you. Do what you want to do." She sighed and looked to the photo of the woman she felt she'd never known. "She'll be proud of you, no matter what you choose to do." Kit smiled, turning to her father.

"You're right. If I'm going to do this, it's not going to be for me." She had made her decision. And now, it was time to tell the family. "Dad, get everyone together, I'll be down soon." Jeff nodded, making his way out of her room. She looked to the photo once again.

"No, not for me. Mom, this is for you." She picked up the stuffed animal, hugging onto it. "And for you, too Tommy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And that's chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it.

Oh, and in case any of you are wondering about Tommy and the toy, read my other TB fic- 'The Hard Truth'. Thanks for reading, all! Constructive criticism, as always, is welcome. Bear with me on this, too. Like I said, it's an old story, so I'm messing with it to get it just right. The chapters will get longer, promise.


	3. Chapter 2

Ok, here's chapter 2. Everything still applies.

: Contact: (i.e. radio communication.)

…"""… Change in both time and place

Disclaimer: I only wish I did, just imagine how cool it would be to own your very own 'Bird?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karol had made her decision. Quickly running down to the front room, she slowed to an even pace before entering. She had almost four weeks to prepare, and she still hadn't decided who to take with her. And she had to reply by the next day. She would worry about that a little later. In the meantime, she could hear everyone gathered in the front room. Karol opted to sit next to Virgil on the sofa instead of stand in front of everyone. She was thankful at the moment for all the noise her family was making. Until Jeff said the words she had been dreading.

"So, Karol, have you made your decision?" Instant silence. Karol blushed and cursed her pale complexion.

"I-I have." Before continuing, she took a deep breath, calming herself down. "I have listened to what you all have said, and I have decided…" she decided to make them sweat a little- it was her punishment to them for not telling her that they had entered her without her permission.

"C'mon, Kit! The suspense is killing me here!" Gordon said finally. She allowed a smile to grace her face at how tense her family was. Finally, she chose to take pity on them.

"I have decided… to go." She felt that she had just won an award for something as her brothers erupted into cheering and applauding. She blushed again.

"Well, someone's gotta tell John," Jeff stated.

"That's easy- I'll tell him," Alan claimed.

"No, I will," Gordon protested.

"Well, I'm going up there in about three weeks anyway, so I'll tell him."

"I'll...tell him." Karol smiled sheepishly. The brothers looked at each other and shrugged. It made sense. She was the one who was going to do this after all.

"Ok, Karol. So now, all we need to do is see who is going to go with you." If she was honest, Karol had forgotten that John was coming down from Thunderbird 5. And two week's time. And so, her decision was made.

"Erm, if it's all the same to you, I'd like John to be there." Jeff smiled softly. And the others understood. They were twins, after all, and neither of them liked to be away from the other for too long.

"Ok, Kitten. That's fine with us." Scott winked at her, while the others hugged or patted her on the back.

"Ok, Kitten, when do you want to call John?" Jeff asked.

"Well, now, if it's all the same to you, dad." Jeff chuckled. His daughter may be shy, but she could be quite forward when she needed to be.

"Alright, Karol." Flicking the switch that opened the link between the Island and the Satellite, Jeff beckoned Karol over. Only a couple of seconds past before John replaced his portrait.

: Oh, hi dad. How's everything down there?:

"Everything's fine, John. Although, Karol wants to talk to you." He turned to everyone else. "Ok, lets leave them to it." He ushered them all out, smiling at his daughter. She smiled back before sitting on his desk, facing her twin.

:Heya there, Kitten. How are you?:

"I'm good, John. How's it all up there?"

:Ah, pretty lonesome really. Don't tell, but I'll be glad when I'm back on Terra Firma.: Karol laughed. :So, what do you want to talk to me about?: Karol sighed, making herself comfortable.

"Well, thanks to Gordon, I'm now playing at the opening of the New World Theatre in Nova Scotia."

:You are? Good for you, Kitten! I'm proud of you.: He smiled. Karol blushed a little.

"Thanks, John. I was wondering, what with you coming down in a few weeks and all, if you wanted to join me? The invitation states that I can take only one other person. And it's only for the weekend. And, you know me; I don't exactly want to go alone." John seemed to contemplate it for a moment before looking back at her with a smile.

:I'd love to go with you, Kitten.: Karol couldn't help the smile from running across her face. John was going to come with her. It was great!

"Thanks John! You're the best twin brother ever!" John laughed.

:Ok, ok, don't make my head swell. So when is it?:

"20th of September at 7:30pm."

:Ok. That's great. You can count on me, Kit. Right, I'd better get going. I'm monitoring a radio broadcast at the moment. I think it could be something.:

"Ok. Thanks John. I'll see you soon!" They said their goodbyes before the portrait returned. Feeling better than she had, Karol vacated the lounge to begin practice.

"Well, I guess John said he'd go with her, huh Gordon?" Alan asked, peeking round the corner.

"Yep, certainly seems that way." They looked at each other and smiled, deciding to let their father and the others know.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Up in the space station, John smiled. It felt like it had been forever since he had seen his family, but it felt even more so that he had last seen his sister. The unexpected call from home had startled him, and he had to admit, he had been worried when Jeff said that Karol wanted to talk to him. The request had been unanticipated, but not entirely surprising. It had been a while since he had done anything together with his twin while he was on shore leave, so this would be nice. Writing the date down in his diary, he went back to monitoring the calls.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""…………………………………………………………………"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

All Karol did the next three weeks, when she wasn't needed on rescues, was practice. Every piece of music she knew, she went over until she got it perfectly right. In fact, her brothers were beginning to think she was becoming obsessed.

"Hey Kit, you coming outside? You stay in that room of yours anymore and you're going to get even paler than you already are!" Gordon constantly teased. Not that it worked. She stayed in her room right up until the day John was coming home. Then and only then did she take a break.

"Oh, hey, look she exists!" Alan teased, earning a punch to the arm for his troubles, courtesy of Gordon

"Stop taking over my role of troublemaker. I'm still here, you know!" Karol simply chuckled.

"Sorry guys. I guess I got myself too wound up about it. Once this is all over, I'll back to my old self again."

"That's great, but we still won't see enough of you. You always lock yourself away up there." She smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, I'm heading off in a bit. Think you can give your little brother some of your time?" Alan pouted playfully. Karol laughed, rubbing his hair affectionately.

"Always, Al, always." She chuckled as he straightened his hair out again.

"Say, Kit, take care of yourself out there, ok? And good luck with the concert. You'll be brilliant, I know you will. Call it 'little brother's intuition'." Karol laughed again, pulling the astronaut into an embrace.

"I will, Al, I promise. And you take care of yourself up there. Don't get too bored." It was Alan's turn to laugh this time.

"What ever you say, Kitty." He grinned playfully. He knew what was coming next.

"Oh, you really did not just call me that did you?" He laughed, already starting to run. "Alan!!" Karol ran after him. It really didn't matter that Alan was younger; Karol was faster than he gave her credit for. Within seconds, she was on him, dragging him down into the pool with her. They immerged completely drenched.

"Karol! I've gotta go in these!"

"Well, you shouldn't call me 'Kitty', should you?" She grabbed him again, this time pulling him into an embrace. "Be careful, ok?"

"Yeah, you too. And take care of John. I don't think he's ever been anywhere else before."

"You are cheeky today, aren't you?"

"It's only because he knows he's going away for a month. He thinks he can get away with it," Scott joked. He took one look at the pair before just shaking his head. "Speaking of which, come on, Al, let's not keep him waiting."

"Right, Scott." They headed inside.

……………………………………………………………

The youngest had dried off, changed clothes and said his goodbyes in minutes and was on his way to Thunderbird 5. Karol was once again practicing, only this time she wasn't alone. Virgil sat at the piano, playing a piece while she either followed or harmonised with it. Pretty soon, the house was filled with the sound of a piano and violin duet. Gordon Jeff and Tin Tin sat beside the pool, listening to them play.

"Well, one thing's for sure, you never need a radio with those two around," Gordon joked. Jeff laughed to, finding the music to be very relaxing.

"I think Karol plays beautifully. I don't know what she's so worried about."

"Well, she never has been one for attention. I think that's what upset her the most, Gordon."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, it'll turn out alright, so long as she doesn't freak out."

"Why, has she done that before?"

"Oh yeah, she ran out of the music hall once. We all had to go looking for her. And funnily enough, we found her, sat outside in the sun with the violin playing the most beautiful music I'd ever heard."

"Save the stories for now, we'd better get back in. Thunderbird 3 will be back shortly." As if on cue, the radio alert sounded.

"Speak of the devil."

"Dad, Thunderbird 3 is coming in," Karol announced. She had clearly answered the call.

"Alright, Kit, thanks for letting me know." They watched as the great spaceship entered the final stages of landing. The family could almost feel the excitement as Karol anticipated her twin's arrival. Within moments of him entering the lounge, she had pounced on him, almost making him topple over, much to the humour of everyone else. She was definitely glad he was back.

"I'm happy to see you too, Kitten," he joked, pulling her closer.

Of course, after a while, Karol felt she was being selfish and let him talk to the rest of the family. Besides, she would have her twin brother all to herself in a week's time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And that's chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed it. I wasn't too sure with it myself, and yes, I know nothing's happening yet. Give it chance. Thanks for reading, guys. Once again, constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey there! I'm on a little bit of a roll at the moment. Thought I'd try and get as much of this up as possible. I don't need sleep!! (In case you haven't noticed, I'm on a teensy bit of a hyper. I always work best on a hyper)

Kit: just get on with it, please?

Corona: Right, right, sorry. (Ahem)

Everything still applies, ok? Kit, would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer for me?

Kit: in front of all those people? You have got to be kidding!?

Corona: just imagine they're not there…or that they're cushions. It always works for me!

Kit: ok, ok, Corona doesn't own Thunderbirds. My brothers and I do. Nor does she own my brothers, the island or anything else to do with us.

Corona: (whispered) except Kit, she's mine.

Kit: happy now?

Corona: I am, very. Thank you! On with the show

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Much to Karol's suspense and horror, the week didn't go as slowly as she wanted it to. All too soon she and John were getting ready to head off.

"I wish you could come too without having to buy the tickets," she said as she and John said their goodbyes.

"I know. They've all sold out. Never mind, though, we'll still be able to see it. No doubt something as big as this will be televised." Scott wished he'd never said anything as what little colour there was in her features seemed to drain instantly.

"Thank you for reminding me, big brother." He smiled, pulling her into a comforting embrace.

"You'll be fine. I know you will. Just stay safe, ok?"

"I will, Scottie. I promise." He ruffled her hair. Virgil and Jeff said the same. Gordon slapped her on her back before pulling her into a hug as well.

"Better bring me something back, sis. I won't be very happy if you don't," he teased.

"Whatever, Gordo." She smiled. All goodbyes said, it was time to go. Once the pre-flight checks had been taken care of, final goodbyes said and the luggage checked, Karol took Tracy 1 up into the air with ease.

"I'd almost forgotten what it was like to fly," John stated, striking up conversation. He could tell that Karol was anxious. Why else would she be chewing her bottom lip? "Karol?" She started.

"Sorry, John, I'm just a little nervous. That's all." John chuckled a little, reaching round and patting her hand.

"You'll be fine."

"I hope so. But…"

"Karol."

"I know, sorry, but I can't help worrying. What if I forget some of the music, or a string snaps or I've forgotten my bow…oh please tell me I've brought my bow?" John sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

"Karol, you've brought your bow. I made sure of it." She relaxed.

"Sorry, John."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

…………………………………………………………

The trip hadn't been as long as first thought, though they were slightly worried about the weather. It looked like a storm was brewing. The wind was already picking up and rolling black and dark grey clouds were billowing above.

"I hope it settles soon and it isn't in for the weekend," Karol stated. John chuckled. He had seen plenty of storm systems in this part of the world from Thunderbird 5.

"These things are never predictable, not along this latitude." Karol laughed.

"John, you're not in space now, ok?" John smiled apologetically. Coming in to land, he called home base to let them all know that they were there safely. And it seemed they had been expected. A tall, slightly balding man walked up to them, pulling his coat about him as the rain began to fall and the wind picked up.

"Ah, Mr and Miss Tracy, I presume," he called over the wind.

"Yes, that's right." Karol shook the man's hand before pulling her arms back around her. John did the same.

"Pitiful weather, don't you think? And to think it was broadcasted to be a lovely day. Just goes to show that you never can trust the weather man." He laughed, beckoning them to follow. "We'll get inside before I make formal introductions." The twins looked at each other and then back at the plane.

"I wouldn't worry about that, we'll have it safely locked away in no time." As if on cue, a vehicle pulled up, with one of the passengers jumping out and climbing into the jet, letting up the brakes. Another attached tow lines to the jet, before they both headed back into the tow truck and began to haul it away. Karol and John followed the man into what they assumed to be the control tower. Shaking the rain off, he shrugged out of the coat, hanging it on to a hook.

"Right. Now to introduce myself." Karol noted the slight accent in his voice that she hadn't noticed when he had been calling to them. "I am Hugo Jacobson, and I'm very delighted to meet you both." He shook their hands once again.

"Hold on a minute. Mr Jacobson? The Hugo Jacobson?" Karol began to get excited. John seemed slightly confused. "John, this is one of the best musicians in the world! Sir, this is truly an honour and a privilege!"

"Oh, come now my dear, you flatter me. The honour is all mine; meeting such a talented and quite lovely young lady as yourself." Karol blushed, looking down slightly in embarrassment. "I'm to be the concierge for this event, so I take it upon myself to meet the act and their families or friends. And, I can see, you two are most certainly family. Twins in fact. Am I right?"

"You are. What ever gave it away?" John joked. Hugo simply laughed.

"Well, the fact that you both look like each other for one thing. But, anyway, I digress. We are not here to talk about genetics, are we? Not at all, my dears. Now, there are a couple of factors that we must discuss as a matter of protocol and such. I have been informed that because of the inevitable storm which we have seen brewing, I'm afraid the beach is quite off limits. Don't want any nasty accidents, now do we, hmm? Secondly, it has been brought to our attention that there has been some subsidence in some cliff top paths. Something to do with the cave network underneath our feet. We have had some near falls already, apparently. So, no one is to walk along them unless they know the exact route. Clear?"

"As can be, Mr Jacobson."

"Oh, please, call me Hugo. Alright then, everything else will be pretty straight forward and will be explained before, during and after the concert tonight. You know; things like fire procedure and the such." They nodded. "Very good. Come along then, we'll soon have you at the appointed apartment. You'll need a hire car, I assume?"

"Well, is it far?" John asked. Hugo seemed to calculate the distance.

"Not too far to walk, I suppose, but with storm and all, we like to make sure that all our guests are as comfortable as can be. Come along then." He led them outside again and to a couple of cars.

"I see he's planned for everything," John stated. It was obvious that the second car was their hired car. Hugo opened the boot for them. Their luggage had been safely stored away.

"The very best for my guests," he said with a smile.

……………………………………………"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""…………………………………………………….

A short car ride later, Hugo had shown them the apartment. After helping them with their bags (only two duffle bags and Karol's violin case) and wishing her good luck, he set off towards the theatre.

"Well, this isn't too bad, now is it?" Karol asked, looking around the room. It was quite spacious, with a large window and twin beds. Smiling, she looked slyly at her brother. "Shotgun window bed!" she shouted before diving on the perfectly made furniture piece. John simply laughed.

"Honestly, Kitten, you are such a child sometimes." She giggled, lying back. It was quite comfortable. She had two hours before the concert. Sitting up again, she pointed to her violin case.

"John, pass me my violin, would you?" John picked up the case, handing it over. Karol began inspecting every part of it, cleaning the bow and the strings to absolute perfection.

"You did all of that before you got here."

"I know, but it's a delicate piece of equipment. It needs constant tuning and lots of TLC. The change in temperature and humidity can affect the strings after all. Besides, what would you rather? Me focused or me nervous."

"Point taken." He sighed, looking round. If it wasn't for the weather, this would have been the perfect day. And then, the playing started. With a smile, he lay back and listened to whatever melody his twin was performing.

About five minutes later, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Getting up, John answered, to find a young girl stood there. She seemed to be about thirteen years old. Behind her, a boy of a younger age was hiding.

"Hello, you two. Can we help you?" he asked, inviting them in.

"Well, we were supposed to come here and tell you to enjoy your stay and make sure that you were alright, and…is that a real violin!?" Her eyes seemed to light up when she saw the red-brown string instrument. Thanking the man, she and her brother entered.

"Yes, it is," Karol smiled.

"Cool! Can you play me something? I love the violin. You can come out, Jake. I told you they were nice." The boy seemed to be about seven or eight. He shyly looked round at the strangers before stepping round the girl.

"So, Jake and…"

"Sylvia. Sylvia Jenkins. Don't mind my brother; he's always shy of people he's just met. So what are your names?" she looked between them. It was obvious that they were having the company for a while.

"Well, my name is Karol, and this is my brother John." Sylvia smiled.

"I…I hope you don't mind us staying in here. It's just…well, my parents are arguing and we don't like staying around when they're arguing, do we Jake?" The boy shook his head. "They always do it. It's supposed to be them who come up and see how you are and all. So, we decided to come up instead."

"We don't mind. Do we, John?"

"Absolutely not. Means we get to meet some of the locals, anyway."

"Although, be warned, we may not be very much company. I have to practice and make sure I have everything right."

"That's ok, we won't be any trouble. Honest." Karol smiled at the children and her brother, settling into her own little world and beginning to play.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And that's chapter 3. Once again, sorry it's short. They've finally arrived. What do the children have to do with the story? You'll find out! Stay tuned, folks!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey there everyone. I'm really glad that this is being enjoyed. I'm enjoying writing it. Oh, and I apologise if this seems a little boring. Like I said, it's an old story, so you've got to give it chance. It is going to get better. Promise.

All the same as before-

……………………………………………- change in time

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""- change in place

……………………."""""""""""""""""""""""…………………. change in both

'_Television broadcast'_

: Radio communication:

Disclaimer: a girl can dream.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The children they had met had stayed with them for the couple of hours they had. They had quickly grown fond of them. Jake had finally opened up enough to talk to her and John; there had just been no shutting him up, and Sylvia had been busy listening to Karol playing. Now, she wished that they were with them again. They had finally dragged themselves away and down the stairs. Right now, Karol and her brother were making there way to the 'designated playing area', as she playfully put it.

The theatre was spectacular. An enormous structure of crafted steel and glass, the paint work adorning the doorway like fine filigree. And that was outside. Inside was even more so. Rich carpets lined the hallways, and the high walls painted a soothing, neutral cream with red borders. Above their heads hung the largest crystal chandelier Karol had ever seen, the light glistening off it, with small spectrums being cast onto the walls and ceiling. It made her forget why she was there for a moment. Until Hugo called to them.

"Ah, there you! Come along, we have fifteen minutes to get backstage and get ready. My goodness, Miss Tracy, you do look lovely. Very sophisticated." Karol blushed. He seemed quite eager to compliment her on every little thing. After all, it was only a suit. She had opted for trousers instead of a skirt, because she felt much more comfortable in it. "Come along then, this way." John smiled reassuringly to his twin, casting an arm around her neck and following the appointed host.

"Oh, Mr Tracy, you will be allowed to stay back stage for a limited time. The moment the concert begins, I'm afraid that you'll have to leave your charming sister and sit up in the audience." A young woman walked over, two booklets held in her arms. "Ah yes, thank you Linda. Here you are, these are the programmes. They will tell you when you are to appear on stage. All right, this is where I leave you. See you on stage, Karol. Good luck!" With that, he dashed off in another direction.

"Well, come on. Let's go and see who else is on." She nodded, allowing herself to be led backstage.

Karol was nervous. Really nervous. It was almost time for the concert to start. She found herself hoping that Jake and Sylvia's parents had stopped arguing. No time to worry now, though. Mr Hugo Jacobson had begun speaking to the crowd. Before long, the spot light was on him and the fantastically gigantic theatre erupted into the sound of applause and cheers. John threw an arm around her shoulders from where he was stood backstage. Karol began chewing her lip again.

"John, I really can't do this. Why did I agree to come?" John sighed.

"Kitten, you'll be fine. You'll end up getting out there, getting into the music and playing spectacularly, like you always do. Just imagine it's us out there and not the audience, ok?" John's calm words seemed to help, if only a little. A man a little taller than they were walked up to them.

"Right Kitten, looks like this is where I leave you. You'll be fine, just try to relax. Ok?" He kissed her affectionately on her forehead. She smiled.

"I'll try. See you later, John." He winked at her before following the man out. The moment he was out of sight, she groaned and began pacing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Karol was thankful that she wasn't the first act on. She had to have time to pull all her wits together. Her family were watching her. And yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. _Calm down, Kit. It's your nerves. You're used to things happening when you've just relaxed. All those rescues you've done, the danger that you and your brothers constantly put yourselves in for people you don't even know, and you're afraid of playing a few tunes in front of an audience? Pull yourself together!_ Sighing, she checked her instrument one last time and looked at her watch. They had been there an hour and a half now. The gymnastics act left the stage to cheers and applause. Hugo came on clapping and smiling.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Back on Tracy Island, the whole house was gathered around the TV set. Gordon lay on the sofa while Virgil sat on one of the chairs. Everyone was poised. They knew who the next act was going to be.

'_Splendid, splendid! Such wonderful acts we have on tonight! So talented, so graceful, and in many cases, so beautiful. Of course, I can't say that about the gentlemen, now can I?'_ There was laughter. "And nothing less can be said for the next act that is on tonight." The atmosphere buzzed with excitement.

"She's coming on soon, I can't wait!" Tin Tin stated, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, just as long as she doesn't suddenly chicken out like she did at the last concert." Gordon added.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. If she was going to do that, she would have by now." Scott looked over to his red haired brother, who nodded.

"You've got a point there. Virgil turned, his pride shining in his eyes.

"Shhh, he's announcing her."

'_Yes, beautiful, graceful and talented. Just like out next act of the night. A young lady who is tonight our special guest. A lady who has not been seen in the limelight, never before heard in public. But when you hear her play, you will understand why she is our special guest. With her own renditions of various musical pieces, along with a few of her own, I give you Miss Karol Tracy!' _The house erupted into prideful cheers and applause, mirroring that of the audience itself. However, they were sure that was simply because she was a Tracy.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

This was it. No turning back. Karol gulped, taking a deep breath and with a confidence that she didn't feel, stepped onto the stage. She purposefully scanned the crowd, picking out the smiling face of her twin brother. And then, with a deep breath to calm her nerves, she began playing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Karol had never felt so elated when she had finished her set. She had even somehow summoned the courage to actually talk to the audience, and actually found that she was thoroughly enjoying herself. And it must have shown. Now, sat in bed with John laying in the other, she felt a glow of pride rush through her. She was happy to be in the comfortable room. The worrying had drained her.

"Kitten, you were wonderful. All that worrying, and for what, huh?" John teased. She chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess. And hey, at least the rain has stopped."

"Yep. That's pretty good. So, when are we heading home?"

"Had enough, have you Johnny?" John laughed.

"Not as such, I just like to know that's all."

"Of course. Well, when do you want to head home? Sunday perhaps?"

"That's fine with me. We'll call home tomorrow." Karol nodded, snuggling down. John was out. And she thought she was tired. She smiled, allowing herself to drift off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was mid morning when she finally came round. The sound of John's voice alerted her to the fact that her family already wanted to talk to her.

"Hang on dad, she's just woken up. I'll pass you over." He turned to her. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Dad's wanting to talk to you, as is the rest of the house, I figure." She smiled, taking the radio from him.

"Hey dad. How's it going out there?"

: Good morning Kitten. You were wonderful last night. You really were. I'm so…sorry, **we're** so proud of you: An indignant 'thank you' in the background told her that Gordon was the one who had said something. : I'll put the others on the line: A sudden hammering on the door stopped Karol from saying anything more. Frowning, she looked towards her brother as he went to answer.

"Hang on, dad. Someone wants us." John was almost barrelled over by the streak that was Sylvia. She looked scared and shaken.

"Erm, Dad, I'll call you back. Something's going on."

: Alright, Kitten. Let me know what's happening:

"Will do, father." She clicked the radio off. John seemed to be having a hard time consoling the teenager. "Sylvia? What's the matter?" Sylvia ran over to her, grabbing her arms and trying to pull her out.

"You have to come! Quick! I didn't know who else to come to!" She was speaking hurriedly.

"Sylvia, Sylvia, calm down. Take a deep breath, and start again. Only slower this time." She did as told. Karol sat her down. "John, get a glass of water, would you? Now tell me what the problem is."

"I-it's Jake! He's in trouble! Real trouble!" She sipped the water John handed to her.

"What sort of trouble?" he asked kneeling next to her. Sylvia wiped freshly fallen tears from her face.

"He…we were out playing. Mom and dad were arguing again, and we had to get away. We… went to down the path and…please! You have to come! Quick!" Karol guessed what had happened.

"Alright. John, go with her. I'll get dressed and join you." He nodded, letting the distraught girl lead him out of the door.

About five minutes later, Karol was jogging up to them. They were near a hole in the ground, Sylvia explaining animatedly what had happened, John kneeling and calling down. He looked up at Karol as she approached.

"He fell down there. Apparently the ground gave way underneath him. He says his foot hurts."

"Ok. Jake? Can you hear me?" A faint, scared 'yes' was her answer. "John tells me you've hurt your foot. Where does it hurt?"

"Ankle!" The voice was echoing, but it was still clear enough for her to hear that he was sobbing and beginning to panic. The sound of his sister crying wasn't doing much good, either.

"Ok, sweetheart, don't worry, we'll get you out." She turned to the young teenager. "Sylvia, is there a rope anywhere?" She nodded.

"My dad has one."

"That's wonderful. I need you to run back and get it. As quick as you can." Sylvia nodded and ran back the way they came." John looked at her.

"Do you think we need to call the others?"

"Not yet. If we can get him up, all we may need to call out is an ambulance. Did Sylvia say how long he had been down there?"

"About twelve minutes is my best guess. Here she comes." She looked worried.

"Keep talking to Jake. Sylvia?"

"I-I couldn't find dad's rope, and mom and dad aren't in, so I had to borrow this one from a neighbour. It's older than dad's though."

"Don't worry, it'll do."

"Karol!" The urgency in John's voice alerted her to the fact that the situation was getting worse.

"What is it?"

"There's water coming in!" Sylvia almost buckled, sobbing in panic.

"It must be a cave, and this is the blowhole. Alright, let's get this rope down. Jake? We're throwing a rope to you. I need you to be brave and grab hold of it. Can you do that for me?" There was a faint 'mm-hmm' and the sound of scraping. They carefully lowered the length down to him. Until Karol remembered just how deep underground caves could be.

"Sylvia, how far would you say he fell?"

"I-I don't know. About 5 metres?" The twin nodded, estimating the length they had.

"Ok Jake, I need you to grab hold now. Have you got it?"

"I can't reach, Miss Tracy! My foot hurts when I stand on it!" Karol cursed under her breath. If he couldn't put wait on it, it meant it was broken.

"Right. I'm going down."

"What!" John looked at her.

"I have to. It's the only way of getting him out. You're stronger than me. You can haul us both up. Sylvia, you help him. Ok?" Slowly, they pulled the rope back out of the opening, just as a watery gurgle reached their ears.

"Miss Tracy! The water!"

"Ok Jake, it's ok. I'm coming to get you. Don't panic." Quickly and securely tying the rope around her, she looked to her brother and nodded. Slowly, carefully, Karol was lowered into the rupture. The thundering of the water made her ears ring, and the change in air pressure seemed to muffle everything.

"Jake? Where are you?" she called. A rumbling that was not of water caught her ears. The roof was weak with erosion. And parts of it were starting to fall away.

"I'm here, Miss Tracy. I think I can see you!" He was terrified, and on the verge of panicking. From up above, John called down.

"Karol, that's it! There's no more rope!"

"Alright, I can just about reach him. Jake, take my hand." She reached down as a splash of icy sea water surged up at her, soaking her and the rope.

"I can't reach, Karol! I can't reach!" On pure instinct alone, Kit swung, grabbing his hand and planting her feet on the ledge that had broken his fall, just as another wave crashed into her, smashing her against the rocky cave wall, dazing her, and threatening to drag her off the shelf. She grabbed Jake, pushing him in front of her, using herself as a shield, as wave after wave crashed into the cave. And then it happened. The old, weathered rope snapped, causing her to collide with the rock again, only this time hard enough to knock her out.

"Karol! Karol, are you alright?" John called.

"Mr Tracy! Miss Tracy's not waking up! She's hurt! She's knocked out!"

John sat on his haunches. Karol was knocked out. From the sounds of it, it was hide tide and there was now no way of getting them out. Except for one.

"Sylvia, I brought a bag with me. There's a radio in there. I need it." The teenager nodded. John calmed himself down. There was only one way to get them out of this mess. They needed help, and they needed it fast.

TBC

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And that's chapter 4. Told you it would start getting more exciting. Hope you enjoyed it. I know I'm enjoying writing it. Stay tuned, folks.


	6. Chapter 5

Hi there guys! I'm glad to hear that this story is being enjoyed! It's made my day. I was actually worried how people would take to it, coz it seems to take a while before it actually goes anywhere.

So, here we go. The next chapter.

Previously- Karol and John have been alerted to an accident that has taken place involving the kids they had just met. They soon realise that the situation is becoming increasingly dangerous as the tide is forcing water into the Danger Zone. As a final attempt, Karol bravely volunteers to be lowered into the blowhole in order to retrieve the young boy who has fallen through. However, the rope has snapped and the water is rising. And to make matters worse, Karol has been knocked unconscious by the force of the water. Will help get to them in time?

Disclaimer: if only (drifts off into dream land).

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jake was really starting to panic now. Karol was slumped against the wall, unresponsive, and the water was rising rapidly. To make matters worse, there were rocks falling from the roof of the cave, splashing the foaming, freezing sea water up over them.

"Miss Tracy! Miss Tracy! Wake up! Please!" Sobbing, he pushed on her shoulders, slapping her face, anything, just to wake her up. From above the roaring and the crashing of the waves, he could hear the woman's brother calling to them.

"Karol! Jake! Can you hear me?"

"Mr Tracy! Karol won't wake up! What are we going to do!?" Tears mixed with the foam as he cried from panic, fear and pain.

"Just hang tight, little man, we're calling for help!"

Up on the sodden grass and limestone surrounding the area, John was trying to calm the young boy's sister while preparing to call for help.

"Mr Tracy, who are you going to call? The coastguard?" John shook his head.

"They won't get here in time. But I know someone who will?" Sylvia froze.

"Y-you don't mean…" John pulled the antenna up out of the casing.

"Calling International Rescue. International Rescue, can you hear me?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Alan was bored. How on Earth did John put up with this? Nothing was happening, really. A couple of storm reports, a few music broadcasts, nothing categorically exciting. He was just about to turn in when the emergency call came through.

: Calling International Rescue. International Rescue, can you hear me?:

"That's John!" As quickly as he could, the youngest Tracy reached for the receiver.

"This is International Rescue. What's the problem?" he was very tempted to say his name, but his older brother must be with someone else.

: My name is John Tracy. I'm in Nova Scotia, just south of the New World Theatre. There's a young boy trapped down a blowhole in the East facing cliff. We think his ankle is broken. My sister, Karol went down to get him, but the rope snapped and she is currently unconscious. The tide is rising fast, and they are in great danger of drowning unless we find a way to get them out. Please, we need your help: In the background, Alan could hear the sound of a young girl crying. It must be her brother who was trapped.

"Ok, J-Mr Tracy, we'll be with you as soon as we can. Just keep him talking and tell him to, if he can, wake your sister and climb as high as possible."

: That's another thing. The cave roof sounds like its beginning to collapse. We don't have much time: Alan cursed under his breath.

"Alright, Tracy. Just keep everyone with you as calm as you are. We'll be with you as soon as possible." The radio clicked off. "Thunderbird 5 to base."

The residents of Tracy Island were busy with their own business, blissfully unaware of the problem that the twins were facing. But that was about to change.

Jeff was sat at his desk talking to Scott when they were interrupted by the incoming call. Looking over to Alan's portrait, they noticed the eyes blinking.

"Go ahead, Alan."

: Father, I've just received an emergency call from John:

"What's happened? Is he alright?"

:He's fine, but it's Karol. There's a young boy trapped down in an underground cave with what sounds like a broken ankle. It sounds as if it's a cliff side cave, because the tide's coming in and it's flooding. Karol went down to get him, but the rope snapped and now she's trapped too. And she's unconscious:

"Alright, Alan, thanks for letting us know. We'll get onto it right away." The call ended. "Alright, Scott. Away you go."

"Right, father. Better get Virgil and Gordon. Sounds like we'll need Thunderbird 4."

"FAB, Scott." Scott stepped onto the hidden rotating platform as Jeff hit the controls. Within seconds, he was in Thunderbird 1's hangar. Virgil and Gordon ran into the lounge.

"Father, we heard the call. What is it?" Virgil asked.

"You'd better take Thunderbird 4. Scott will give you the details on the way."

"Right, dad. Let's go, Virg." They ran to their positions.

"And you'd better hurry." Virgil nodded as he was tilted backwards and down the hidden chute that led to his own Thunderbird. "Please hurry, boys. I don't want to lose anyone else out of this family." He looked to the picture of Lucille Tracy on his desk before looking up to the portraits of his two second oldest children.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Down in the cave, the water was rising rapidly. Karol groaned, coming too.

"Miss Tracy! Miss Tracy! Mr Tracy, Kit's waking up!"

"That's good to know, Jake! How does she look?" John called down, his voice only just being heard over the rhythmic roar of the tide as it crashed into the crevice.

"Erm…"

"I'm ok, John. A bit dizzy, and a great headache, but I'm ok."

"Alright, Kit, I've called for help, they won't be long." Karol very nearly slipped as she pushed herself up. Jake grabbed her arm, making sure he didn't put any weight on his injured ankle.

"Thank you Jake." A wave crashed into the ledge they were standing on, causing a large amount of rock to crash down from the ceiling. "Look out!" she pushed the boy against the wall again, throwing herself in front of him as a shield once more. By now, the water was reaching their feet.

"Miss, I'm scared." Karol pulled him into a comforting embrace.

"I know, Jake. So am I. So am I."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Mr Tracy, do you think they'll get here in time? The water is rising quickly!" John looked to the teenager, making sure to hide his own misgivings.

"They'll be here, Sylvia. I promise." _At least, I hope they will_. Mentally batting the thought away, he looked back to the young girl. "We can't just sit here and do nothing. Do you think your parents will be back yet?" She looked thoughtful.

"Honestly, I don't know. They could be gone for hours."

"Do you have a phone?" She nodded, reaching into her pocket. She gave a cry of dismay.

"I left it back in my room!" John sighed.

"Ok, ok. Listen to me. Run back and get it. You have to contact your parents and let them know what's happened. Understand?" Sylvia nodded and dashed off across the soaked grass. "That'll keep her busy for a moment, anyway. Karol? What's the situation down there?"

"Not good, John. The tide is rising fast. And it doesn't look like there's anywhere else to go. The rock fall is getting heavier, too." As calm as she tried to sound, John couldn't help but notice the slight tremor in her voice. Whether it was due to the cold water or fear, he couldn't be sure. He quickly calculated how much time it would take for the boys to get there. Almost half an hour.

"How far up is the water?" he called.

"Well, judging that we must be down about five metres and saying that the cave is almost ten high, I'd say about just under four metres. And still rising." John nodded. If they could get higher, then they would just have enough time before the water engulfed them completely.

"Karol, you have to try and get both of you higher. It's the only way."

"Believe me, John, I'm working on it." And she was.

In the cave, Karol was desperately looking for another ledge higher than the one they were standing on. It had been fifteen minutes since the call had been made, and the freezing sea water was at her waist, which meant it was almost up to Jake's chin. The rock fall was worsening, with larger, heavier rocks and a couple of stalactites cracking and giving way to the mighty force of the tidal waters. In fact, so many had fallen that they were narrowinf the cave, forcing the water into a tighter space. Karol kept tight hold of the boy, the currents threatening to drag them both off and into a watery grave. Another wave and another tug on them both.

"Hold on to me Jake!" She fought with the current, the child crying out in pain every time his injured foot was caught on something. There! A ledge not too far up. It was narrower than the one they were on, but it was just big enough, at least for Jake to stand on.

"Alright, Jake, I need you to be brave for me now and try and get on to that ledge. I'll lift you as far as I can." Jake nodded, gripping onto his protector as another wave crashed into them. He shivered from the intense cold of the North Atlantic Ocean. Taking her chance, Karol swept the boy up and lifted him as far as she could up to the ledge.

"Jake, you'll have to grab on! I can't lift you any further!" He did as told, and only just in time. A large wave drove into the cave, completely covering Karol. Grabbing her arm, he held onto her, feeling the powerful current threaten to drag her out with it. She came up coughing and spluttering, shivering from the freezing temperatures.

"Miss Tracy, are you alright?" She heard the fear in his voice.

"I'm ok, Jake, just a little chilly." Letting go of his hand, she pushed herself further into the wall. The water was rising fast now, the narrowed cave forcing it to reach upwards for space.

"C'mon, Miss Tracy! You too! You have to get up, too!" he pleaded.

"No, Jake. There isn't enough room for me. You be a good boy and stay there where you're safer."

"But, Miss…"

"No Jake. You have to be brave. Help is coming. They shouldn't be too long now." _Please hurry guys. I can't take much more of this. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2. Approaching Danger Zone. What is you're ETA, Virgil?"

: ETA about eight minutes, Scott: Scott looked out at the bleak weather. The tide was really crashing into the cliffs.

"Ok, Thunderbird 2, just make it quick. We don't have much time."

: Will do Scott: Cutting the radio, the oldest of the Tracy siblings prepared for final decent. Through the monitor, he could see John crouched near a visible hole in the grpund, a young girl running up to him. John waved him down, protecting his face from the blast as the rocket plane came in for landing. Scott almost immediately regretted it, as the weight of his craft caused the ground to sink and rumble. Immediately, he took off again, pulling away as cracks began forming in the ground. John grabbed the girl, pulling her away from them before she too fell through.

"Virgil, we have to watch where we land! The ground is weak from all the erosion over the years!"

: Right, Scott. Thanks for the information. ETA 6 minutes: Scott drove Thunderbird 1 around again, this time aiming for the roadside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And that's that chapter. Next chapter, the rescue. Will they get them both out before they drown? Stay tuned to find out!


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! On to chapter 6!

Previously- The emergency call has been sent out, and Thunderbird 1 has arrived, with Thunderbird 2 on the way. Will they be able to save them?

Disclaimer: it's been said. If only.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thunderbird 1 touched down with ease. The ground held.

"Virgil, you have to land near further back from the cliff. It's the only chance."

: FAB Scott: Quickly, Scott exited the rocket plane, taking a hand held radio with him. Remembering that John was not alone, he realised that he had to act as if he didn't know him, much like he had done when it had been father in trouble on the faulty run-away monrail. John waved him over.

"They're down here!" Kneeling down next to his brother, Scott could hear firsthand the dire situation they were in.

"Ok. Erm, what's…you're sister's name again? Karol isn't it?" Scott asked, hoping that he sounded believable.

"That's right. And the boy is called Jake."

"Right. Karol? Jake? It's International Rescue. The equipment will be arriving any moment now, but I need you to tell me what the situation is down there." There was an ominous rumble as the roar of the Ocean mixed with the plummeting stone. Yet, above that, he could hear the reply from his sister.

"It's not good, International Rescue! The current is pretty strong; I'm having a tough time holding onto the ledge. Jake is ok, for now, apart from a fractured ankle and prolonged exposure to the cold."

"You sound like you know what you're talking about. Alright, here's the rescue equipment." On cue, the thundering of Thunderbird 2's mighty engines overcame the roaring of the waves below. Another sound was soon added to the throng. A red convertible car screeched to a halt on the road, a man and a woman practically leaping out of it. The teenager had contacted her parents, having finally found her phone. That's what she had been running back to John for, Scott assumed.

"Mom! Dad!" Sylvia ran up to them, collapsing into her parents' arms.

"Sylvie! Oh, sweetheart! We're so sorry! If we hadn't been arguing, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well, there's still a way to go yet. We have to get them out, first." The woman nodded, clutching to her firstborn in an almost desperate bid to not lose her, also.

...

Karol wasn't kidding when she said she was having a tough time holding on. By now, the water had risen up to her chest, with the sheer ferocity of the sea current, coupled with the damp, moss and seaweed covered rocks making it nigh impossible to cling on. Every so often, the current would almost win and she would be dragged off the ledge, only for pure will to survive to prevail and she would grab on for, quite literally, dear life.

"Miss Tracy! Hold on! I'm coming down to you!"

"Don't you dare, Jake! I'll be fine, I'm stronger than you. Besides, you're injured!" Jake hated it. He hated the fact that this lady who he had just met could suddenly lose her life. He wanted to do something for her. But what? Above the water, Karol heard the telltale sounds of the carrier. _I hope they brought 4 with them. They're going to need it._ New voices joined the ones they could already hear. A wave crashed into her, pulling her under for a few seconds until she recovered her strength and grasped the cave wall, forcing her head above water, coughing and spluttering. Jake felt helpless. So he did the only thing he could.

"Hurry! Please! Hurry!"

"Hold on down there. We're going to send a one of us down. When they reach you, they'll clip you into a harness. All you have to do is hold on. We'll do the rest."

...

Above, the weather was taking a turn for the worst. The wind was picking up, causing greater waves to crash into shore.

"We've got to get them out of there and fast! With the size of those waves, they could be washed out at any moment!" There were desperate, worried gasps from the family.

"B-but, they'll drown!" Sylvia stammered. She hugged onto her parents. She hated this. Sure, this was International Rescue, and, as far as she knew, they hadn't failed yet. But what if they did on this one? What if she lost her little brother? What if…shaking her head, she mentally batted the thoughts away. This was International Rescue. If anyone could save them, they could. _Just hold on, Jake. And you too, Karol. _

_"""""""""""""""""""""_

Before long, the equipment was in place. A mobile winch had been set up on more solid ground with Virgil at the controls. Gordon tied the first rope around himself, checking it and preparing to be lowered down.

"Ok, Scott, all set."

"Right. Virgil, start the winch."

"FAB." Virgil activated the controls, keeping check on the speed he was sending his younger brother down. Flipping on his helmet light, Gordon carefully eased his way down into the hole. It was going to be a tight squeeze, but knowing Karol, she would want him to get the boy up first.

"Scott, I can see them! Jake is sitting on a ledge with Karol clinging on just below. Keep lowering, I can almost reach them!"

"FAB, Gordon." A great wave crashed into the now narrower cave mouth, spraying all three with foam and freezing water. Gordon silently thanked Brains for creating their uniforms. They were made to be water proof and kept them warm. He felt his insides clench when he suddenly lost sight of Karol, about to call up when she resurfaced again. He reached for her.

"No. Jake. G-get Jake out f-first!" She was now beginning to succumb to the temperatures.

"No! Miss Tracy, y-you're in m-m-more danger than I am!" Karol shook her head, words failing her. She wasn't going to be able to hold on much more; her hands were starting to go numb. But she would not let herself be taken first. With much hesitation, the boy finally gave in, allowing his rescuer to clip on the safety harness.

"Hold on, now. We're going for a little ride up. Miss Tracy, I'll be back down for you in a moment." Another wave, followed by coughing. He took that as an answer, spotting her nodding her head. "Ok, I've got the boy, pull us up!"

"Right, Gordon. Virgil, start the winch!" Thunderbird 2's pilot nodded, flipping a lever and keeping check on the rope. It was reeling up smoothly. Scott quickly grabbed a couple of towels and one of the flasks his grandmother had prepared on hearing about the rescue. Within moments, Jake appeared. Gordon had adjusted the harness so that he was pulled up in front of him. There was a tremendous cheer from behind them, followed by arguing as Scott held the elated parents back.

"Please, not until we have him on safe land. We don't want any more accidents. And we still have one more person to get out." They nodded in understanding, fighting back the urge to just rush up to their son and hold him tight. He was shivering badly as Gordon unclipped the harness from around him, allowing himself to be wrapped in the blankets and carried by the field commander. Then, and only then, did the pain in his ankle truly kick in. He cried out, trying to grip his leg and finding the blankets constricting.

"Hold on, little buddy. We'll soon have that ankle sorted out," Scott soothed. He handed him to his father, who almost immediately sat down with him. Scott grabbed the first aid kit and the flask, handing the container to the boy, who almost immedialtely began drinking from it, allowing the warm soup inside to warm him up again. The woman took the kit from the rescuer.

"I'm a doctor, let me sort him." Scott nodded, appreciating the fact that she wanted to be near her son. Scott turned back to the others.

"Right. Let's get… Miss Tracy out of there. Gordon, get into position."

"FAB, Scott." Turning his back on the hole again, he leaned back, letting the harness take his weight. "Ok, Scott. All set."

"FAB, Gordon. Right, Virgil, the winch." And down he went. John stood next to his older brother, checking over his shoulder. The family were too busy concentrating on their son and brother to notice them.

"Do you think we'll need Thunderbird 4?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm not sure yet. It depends on if Gordon can get her out in time." John was cut off by the sudden approach of the teenager.

"Mr Tracy?" Scott stiffened, reminding himself that they wouldn't know they were brothers if he pretended that she hadn't said his surname as well. John turned to her.

"What is it, Sylvia?" he asked, calmly. She suddenly leapt into his arms, pulling him into a shocked embrace. He couldn't help but blush and return it.

"I hope Karol is going to be alright. Thank you for everything. We're taking Jake to the nearest hospital. Maybe we'll see you there? You never know, Karol might need to go, too."

"Well, maybe. And if not, I'll get in contact somehow and let you know. Ok?" Sylvia pulled away, nodding. Reaching up, she gave him a quick, friendly peck on the cheek before reaching into her pocket.

"This is my number. Please let me know, ok?" She handed the card over before running back to her parents. Scott tried to hide the smile.

"Well, that was unexpected, huh?"

"Yeah, very." John looked at the card. On the back was a small, simple message. 'Please, call me?'

...

Down in the cave, Gordon had run into a problem. The rock fall had finally stopped, fortunately. However, the water was now too deep for him to go any further. But it wasn't that that was troubling him. Wave after wave crashed into the cave, and Karol would disappear for longer underneath the angry torrent. Until it happened.

"Scott!" he shouted.

"What is it Gordon? What's the problem?"

"It's Karol! She's keeps going under! And she's getting further away from the wall! She's being pulled out to sea!" He reached down, grabbing at her hand as reached for him. But the current was winning the battle. She was getting tired and numb from the cold. She knew she was getting into difficulties, losing the fight. She grabbed his hand, only for the current to finally win.

"Scott! She's gone under!"

TBC

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh, aren't I evil. Will she survive? Will they get to her in time? Will I ever stop asking questions I already know the answers too? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

Oh, I feel so bad for leaving you all like that. But that is to be rectified. On with the next chapter.

Before I cruelly left you hanging: Jake has been rescued, and is now reunited with his family. The Tracy boys are trying to rescue their sister, but she has slipped under the waves. Will she survive?

Disclaimer: if I could, I would. (And then I would have Scott, John and Virgil all to myself! ;)) Ahem, sorry.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Scott! She's gone under!" On instinct, Gordon reached for his harness, about to unclip it and dive in after his sister. He was the strongest swimmer in the family; he would easily be able to grab her.

"What? Virgil, pull him up!" Gordon began fighting.

"Scott, I can get her! We can't leave her!"

"We're not going to. John, take over the winch. Virgil, get to Thunderbird 2!" The red haired Tracy understood now. It was safer for all of them if he used Thunderbird 4. But, he couldn't shake the feeling that they were too late. Then he saw her.

"Scott! She's resurfaced! Karol! Hold on to those rocks! I'm coming for you!"

""""""""""""""""""""shortly before"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The current was winning its battle. Karol knew that if she wasn't rescued soon, her body would give up and she would be helpless. More times than she could count, she had slipped under water, being drawn further and further away from the cave wall, dragged along by the current. She could here her younger brother shouting for her. She could practically feel her twin's anxiety. The current dragged her under. It was deep, so deep in fact that she could almost reach up and touch the jagged and cracked roof of her watery prison. There wasn't much for her to grab onto. She reached for her brother, the current winning again. But, she felt something grab her hand. Gordon had her. She was saved! But her hope and relief were short lived, as a huge waved crashed into the small cliff, its power causing suction in the narrow, eroded hole. All too suddenly, she was pulled under water, her hand yanked free of his, her head submerged in the freezing depths. The air had been practically knocked out of her lungs, and the current was too strong for her to swim up. She began seeing stars, her breathing reflex about ready to kick in. She fought it as much as she could, knowing full well that if she breathed now, her airways would spasm and she would drown. Then it happened. Another wave pushed water in, the force pushing her up against the rock pile that had formed from the falling ceiling. Survival instincts kicked in, and she grabbed on for dear life, using whatever strength she had left to pull herself out of the freezing water. She was going dizzy from lack of oxygen. She needed to breathe! She forced her lungs to cooperate with her, almost losing when her head broke the surface. She drew in one long, painful, ragged breath and held it before letting it out. She clutched to the weak rock pile, dragging herself up. Above the roar of the waves, she could hear Gordon call to her and Scott shouting orders.

""""""""""""""""""""………………….""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jeff sat at his desk, tapping his fingers against the hard wood. What was going on? Scott should've radioed in by now with a report. He had a good mind to contact them. At that moment, Tin Tin came over with a tray.

"Mr Tracy, father has made you some coffee."

"Oh, thank you Tin Tin." She sat the tray down on the desk.

"They'll be fine, Mr Tracy, you'll see."

"I don't know. I've got a feeling that something's wrong. Scott should've contacted by now." Tin Tin nodded. He was worried, she could tell, as any parent would be. And there was only one way to console him. They would have to wait for the boys to get back.

………………………………………………………………..

Virgil blasted off from the ground, Gordon on board. Very soon, they were hovering over the North Atlantic, about ready to drop the pod into the depths. The winds had calmed now, as had the waves. In fact, it seemed the tide was beginning to recede. But Karol wasn't out of danger yet. She had been in the water for too long now. Gordon knew that she would have to be taken to the hospital once she was out of this, so that she could be treated for hypothermia.

"Right, Gordon. In position. You'd better get to Thunderbird 4."

"FAB, Virgil. I'll radio Scott when I'm seaborne." He had never ran to his Thunderbird before, but this time, he couldn't control his anxiety. The last time he saw Karol, she was paler than usual, and her lips were beginning to take on a blue colour. _Hold on, Kit, just hold on. I'll get you out._ Throwing open the hatch, he leapt in, activating the appropriate controls.

: Right, Virgil. All set:

"FAB. Thunderbird 2 to Mobile Control. Releasing pod now."

The green pod hit the water with a splash, the buoyancy compensators keeping it afloat. The pod door opened via remote, the platform on which his vehicle was sitting on tilting to a perfect 45 degree angle. He couldn't activate the engines fast enough and with in seconds, his craft was also floating in the still turbulent waters.

"Thunderbird 4 to Mobile Control. Submerging now."

: FAB, Gordon. Good luck, and be quick. I don't know how much longer she can hold out:

……………………………………………………………………….

It wasn't very long. The tide was beginning to recede, but the currents were still powerful enough to drag her out with them. Karol clutched on for all she was worth, telling herself not to panic. She had seen first hand what could happen when someone panicked, and it was pretty.

"J-j-just st-stay calm, Kit. They'll g-g-get you out." She could vaguely here her older brother calling to her.

"Karol! Karol, talk to me! Are you alright? Can you hear me?" Summoning up what ever strength she had left, Karol called up to him.

"Y-y-yes! I-I can h-hear you! A-as for being alright, w-well, I-I'm a little w-wet to say the least." She tried joking. She thought she heard him mutter something, but over the waves, she wasn't sure. What she did know was the wind was picking up again. She could here it whistling through cracks in the cave wall.

"Hold on, Kitten. Gordon will be with you any moment now. He's in Thunderbird 4." A wave crashed into the cave, catching her by surprise. Karol barely had time to cry out before she was pulled back under. Keeping a firm grip on the rock pile was not easy, but somehow she managed it. Coughing, she pulled herself up.

"Hurry, Scott! I can't h-hold out m-much longer! N-n-not in this cold and w-w-with this c-c-current!"

"Just stay calm Kitten. We'll have you out soon, I promise."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Under the turbulent waves, Gordon finally reached the woman's watery prison. But there was a problem. The cave mouth was too narrow, even for his small craft.

"Thunderbird 4 to Mobile Control. I've ran into an obstacle, Scott. I'm not going to be able to manoeuvre through the cave mouth. It's too small."

: FAB, Gordon. You might have to use an explosive to open it: Gordon didn't like the idea, and neither did Scott. But there was very little else they could do. Karol was too far away from the crevice she had gone through for them to winch her up, and there was every chance that, with the receding tide, Gordon would be washed out to sea along with her if he tried to get her out himself. He was at a crossroads; did he blast his way in and risk bringing more of the cave down, endangering his sister even further, or did he try to go down for her? What was he to do?

……………………………………………………………………………………

: Scott, tell Karol to pull herself away from the cave mouth. I'm going to use a low power explosive on the cave. Hopefully there'll be less rock brought down:

"FAB, Gordon. Be careful."

:Will do, Scott: Scott turned his attention back to the blowhole, John stood by him now that the winch wasn't going to be needed.

"Karol? Can you hear me?" he called down. There was still the echoing rumble of the waves as they pushed their way through. After a few seconds, there came the response he was hoping for.

"Y-yes, S-Scott. I c-can here you." Her stuttering was fading. That was a bad sign. Scott knew they had to work fast.

"Karol, you need to pull yourself away from the cave opening. Gordon is going to try to blast his way in with a low power explosive. Ok? Tell me when you've moved back." A few minutes passed with no reply.

"Karol?"

"O-ok, Scott. I've moved as far back as I can."

"FAB. Mobile Control to Thunderbird 4. You are good to go."

: FAB, Scott:

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Karol waited. She no longer felt freezing, but her time in Medical Class taught her that this was not a good sign. She was tired, she was getting numb and she was beginning to have difficulty in breathing. _Hurry, Gordo. Please hurry._ Then it came. The noise she had been waiting for and dreading. Above the sound of the waves rushing in and her own freezing body straining against the current, she heard the blast of an explosive being fired. Keeping herself alert, she counted down the seconds to impact, bracing herself with each passing second. _5, 4,3,2,1_ BOOM! The cave shook, rocks fell and water crashed and steamed. With a cry, she pushed herself back against the wall in the hopes that she wouldn't be struck by the falling rocks. Up above, she heard Scott shout for John to get back. And then, finally, they stopped. Dazed, she saw the telltale lights of her younger brother's rescue craft powering through the still retreating sea. Allowing herself a weary, weak smile of relief, she let her guard down. The last thing she saw was Gordon reaching for her, the last thing she heard was him telling Scott that he had found her and that he was getting her out before her body let go of it's battle and her mind gave up to the darkness of unconsciousness. She was safe now. Gordon would make sure of that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hurrah! Hope you all enjoyed this!

There are a couple of things I want to clarify before anyone picks up on it. In the first chapter, I made the mistake of calling Gordon- Gordon Grissholm Tracy. This was a mistake on my part. His name is Gordon COOPER Tracy. I kinda got mixed up with his and Virgil's middle name. Also, I don't know if they have a mobile winch at their disposal, so if they don't, then it is my creation. And now for an easy question. Can anyone tell me why I called the young girl Sylvia? Be the first to answer and I'll write you into my next Thunderbirds story (whenever that maybe).

Thanks for reading folks!


	9. Chapter 8

Ok. First of all, Congrats to lulu303 and lissysue85 for getting the correct answer. Well done, both of you. Secondly I'd like to add what I should've at the end (about the little competition)I should've said that winner and first runner-up would be selected, and seeing as there are only two of you, that qualifies. So, this is what I want you to do. PM me your details, like name, age, such info I can use in my next story. Also, I want you to tell me exactly what rolls you would like to play and how you would like to be written in. ok? Oh, and if you don't want your names to be used in the next story, tell me what name you would like to go by. Well done, guys.

Ok, on with the story.

Disclaimer: (sigh) if only.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karol woke to the sound of a beeping machine and bright lights. She instantly regretted opening her eyes, snapping them shut with a hiss.

"Karol?" The voice was a little fuzzy, but she recognised it straight away. Much slower this time, she opened her eyes and turned in the direction the voice had come from.

"Hey dad." Her voice sounded strange to her, almost like something was blocking her nose. Reaching up, she sighed. A nasal catheter. She turned back to her father, noting his concerned expression.

"How long was I out?"

"About three days. You had us worried, Kitten. Gordon said you passed out just as he reached you." She nodded, remembering. The water had been so cold she had been wearing down quite quickly. She had been just so tired that her body had finally relinquished its energy, putting her life into her brother's hands.

"Kitten?" She turned back to her father.

"Hmm? Sorry dad, I must have drifted." In spite of himself, Jeff chuckled.

"I ask how you're feeling." She thought a little.

"Tired, bruised, like I'm going to get the world's worst cold. Where are we, anyway?"

"You're in the General Hospital," a new voice said from the doorway. Karol smiled, instinct telling her exactly who it was.

"Hey John. Hey Gordo." Gordon practically leapt on to the other side of the bed, grimacing at it.

"How on Earth can you sleep in these things? You may as well sleep on rocks!" Karol laughed.

"As far as I can remember, I did." Gordon smiled before uncharacteristically throwing his arms around her. "I must have really had you all worried. Especially if the resident fish is going to act like this!" She laughed at the indignant expression her younger brother's face.

"I'm guessing Scott and Virgil are at home, huh?"

"That's right. We'll be heading off soon. You never know what could happen." She laughed.

"I suppose not."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Five minutes, that's all it had been before Karol decided she'd had enough and she wanted to go back to sleep. Jeff noticed the stifle yawn, smiling softly.

"Alright, let your sister get some sleep." He began ushering the two out, both of them saying their goodbyes. Jeff turned back to his only, now sleeping daughter. With a tender smile, he brushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes, placing a loving kiss on her forehead.

"You had us worried, Kitten. You really did."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next day, Karol received a couple of unexpected visitors. Her father and twin had stayed overnight and were with her once again, talking. Karol was up and about now, the catheter taken out and ECG machine no longer needed. Although, true to her earlier prediction, she had one hell of a cold. The doctors came in and told them that she would be able to go home the next day, if everything was alright, telling her that she was, in fact, very lucky to survive with only light hypothermia. How she didn't have anything more was beyond them. After they had gone, came the visitors. A shy knock on the door alerted the three of them to the children and their parents. John and Karol looked at each other, surprised.

"Hello there, you two. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." Sylvia and Jake smiled brightly, Jake hopping over on his crutch. Jeff smiled as the teenager helped her brother up on the bed as she herself sat down.

"How are you, Miss Tracy?" she asked.

"I'm ok, though I wouldn't get too close if I were you. I don't want to give you this cold."

"That's ok, Karol, I have one of my own." Jake seemed rather pleased with himself. She laughed, ruffling his hair. She noticed her father conversing with their parents. They turned to her.

"Miss Tracy…"

"You can call me Karol," she smiled. They smiled back.

"Karol. We want to thank you and your brother for everything you did. If it wasn't for you, we may never have seen our son again." Karol smiled, passing a sly look to her brother. He caught it, sending it back to her with a very sly wink.

"We did what anyone else would have done. Besides, if it wasn't for those awesome guys at International Rescue, I wouldn't be here, either." Jeff smiled proudly behind them. Sylvia cuddled up to her younger brother. He was twirling a pen in his fingers, seeming very shy. Karol smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted. She reached out.

"Do you want me to write something?" He smiled brightly, passing the pen to her before awkwardly lifting his casted foot up onto the bed. _'To a very brave young man. Well done for how well you acted when we were trapped. Get well soon. Lots of love, Kit.'_

"There you go."

"Thank you Kit!" And now it was Sylvia's turn.

"Miss Tracy? I…erm, that is…I was wondering…" Instead of finishing, she pointed to a case sitting next to the bed. Karol caught on immediately. She smiled.

"Alright."

Very soon the ward was filled with the sound of a violin. Becoming so sucked into the music, Karol didn't notice the growing audience. She didn't notice the clapping, she didn't notice the dancing, and she didn't notice the laughter. She began playing 'Lord of the Dance'. Then she noticed the dancing, the clapping, the laughing and the singing. But it didn't bother her. Not in the slightest. She smiled as they smiled. She played it faster, until her arm ached. The clapping got faster. The whole ward became alive. People young and old, patients and doctors and nurses and visitors became part of the growing audience. Pretty soon, the ward wasn't big enough, so they had to move, Karol leading as she played. Children followed her, dancing along or trying to mimic her, their parents laughing. The doctors and nurses danced together. Jeff and John shone with pride as the only woman in the family played confidently in front of them. The same person who suffered terrible stage fright seemed to change because of a single request from a young girl. Then she began talking to the audience, asking each of them what song they wanted playing. And then, she wrapped it up with the National Anthem. No one cared what she played, they were so caught up in the music that they enjoyed what ever she could strum. And she herself seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Of course, it was told to all the other occupants of Tracy Island. It had been a few days since Karol and John came home from their adventure filled holiday, and she was making a fast recovery. Pretty soon, John was going back to Thunderbird 5. He and his father sat talking about the happenings in Nova Scotia.

"Karol seemed to get a confidence boost then. You can see that now." Jeff agreed.

"She certainly has. I'm very proud of her." John nodded.

Karol had been terrified about something as simple as playing to an audience. But nearly losing her life had taught her a valuable lesson about being confident in her abilities. It just goes to show that a Concert of Disaster can become a Concert of Glory.

-Fin-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And that's a wrap.

Sorry if the ending was a little lame. I think it's the best part of the older version of this story. I really hoped you enjoyed it!

Thunderbirds are GO!!


End file.
